Disney Planet Oneshots
by pianomaster3362
Summary: A series of short stories that have to do with Disney Planet. Some may have to do with the OCs I created, and some with OCs and Descendants characters. Suggestions are appreciated. For more information, you can read the intro! Rated T just in case.
1. INTROINFO PLEASE READ

**A/N Introduction**

**Hey, readers.**

**So this is a compilation of one shots, or, short stories based off of the characters of Disney Planet. I thought that since I'm probably going to be writing more of these over time, I should put it into one story instead of multiple separate stories. **

**Please remember, ideas for new one shots are welcome, and that it's recommended to include at least one of the recruits from Disney Planet in your idea. You don't have to, but, it'd be easier to write.**

**Well, please enjoy!**

**Pianomaster3362**


	2. Vacation

**This is a one shot explaining how Katie and Dena met, and knew each other for awhile. It also may explain a few other things that you may have been wondering. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or : Becky(Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan(Kennedy11035's OC), and Blake(Kennedy11035's OC).**

* * *

Dena's POV-10 years old

This summer my family took me on a surprise vacation to Florida, in the US. It's on a different planet! I thought that was cool. We arrived at a beach and stayed inside a beach house that was also there. It was fairly big, except only had two bedrooms and a pull-out couch. So, my parents got one bedroom, my older brother Bryan got the other bedroom, and so my twin brother Blake and I shared the pull-out couch.

With guards watching the outside(or really, watching us at all times), we had a pretty good vacation. But when I met a funny, amazing girl, I found out that my vacation hadn't been so good at all.

One day, my brothers and I were playing in the water, splashing each other and stuff. But then this girl, who I later found out was named Katie, was building a sandcastle. A huge one, at that. So my brothers and I were really interested in her sand castle, and so we asked to help her. We had a lot of fun, but since we were all short, the castle ended up getting to 4 feet tall.

That same summer, I began to see Katie every single day. We got to know each other, and found out we had a lot in common. Our friendship became stronger, and we could proudly proclaim ourselves as best friends. It was a great summer.

The last week before summer ended, Katie told me she had to go back home. "Where do you live?" I asked. "In Wisconsin, it snows there, and it gets cold half the year. It's not nearly as nice as Florida." she said. We then agreed that, maybe I could go to school with her in Wisconsin for awhile. But my parents, being the overprotective parents they are, said no at first. But realizing that Katie's family would actually take care of me, they agreed on terms. Some of those terms were, though, that they got to know the other people that they knew.

So, we got to go to school together! It was fun. I met funny people, and experienced new things. Katie kept my princess-identity a secret. It was fun, even though I was always cold half the time.

* * *

Dena's POV-12 years old

Two years later, and I had already experienced more things than I had ever experienced before. My parents met Doug and Laura, who became very good friends with each other. Their kids were Alek, who was four years older than me, Brady, who was three years older, Ian, who was two years older, and Luke, who was the identical twin to Ian, and was also two years older than me.

That same year-last year-Ian developed a huge crush on Katie. It was funny just watching him. Katie would be talking to him at one point, which would make his face light up, but then if she talked to another guy, he would get so depressed that he wouldn't talk to anyone. It was...interesting.

But this year, we took Katie, and Ian's family, to Disney Planet for the summer. There, Katie remet my brothers, and Ian and his family were getting to know everything and everyone, too. When we first arrived, they were awestruck. Disney Planet is an amazing sight to see.

To this day, Katie knew everything there is about Disney Planet, which is why she knows all the villains' personalities and who all the Auradon kids are. She's on pretty good terms with them.

* * *

Dena's POV-13 years old

Maleficent is causing destruction and wreaking havoc on our planet now. Since it's unsafe for (supposedly) me to be in Auradon, my parents entrusted me to Doug and Laura. I was going to spend however long it took to defeat Maleficent in the care of this family. Which I was okay with, by the way.

I had gone to school in Wisconsin with my now "foster" siblings, even though this foster kind of family was only temporary. I made new friends, and even kept the older ones, like Katie, and I had a fun time.

But the end of my 8th grade year, Katie announced that she was moving to Montana. I was really depressed when I heard this. It couldn't have been true. But it was.

The next year, Katie had officially moved to Montana.

* * *

Dena's POV-14 years old

This year was my first year in high school, which at the same time I had realized that this kid named Mitchell who had moved away to a different city, and Braden, who was Mitchell's best friend, both had crushes on me. But Katie AND Blake had no idea.

I survived the year, even though it wasn't as fun as I had hoped. Actually that was a lie. I mean, yeah, my best friends weren't there, but I made even more friends and I loved it at my high school. It was fun.

* * *

Dena's POV-16 years old

This was the year that I discovered my class ring's properties and how it could shoot. Now, because of it, I am one of the twelve chosen ones to help defeat Maleficent. The other 11 are Kai, Soren, Jamie, Kennedy, Emma, Ryan, Abby, Patrick, Katie, Ashton, and one other. But this one other, he came from a different branch of society. He was an orphan. And that made him more valuable to the group, because we wanted to treat him as special as possible so that he'd feel welcome and comfortable with the rest of us. After all, two of us were rich, one of us was an actor, and one of us is a princess. So, we all kind of want to fit in, right?

Currently I am in Auradon with the other 11 chosen ones. We have just discovered the first clue to finding Maleficent and taking her down!

**To read more(if you're interested), I have a story called Disney Planet that is basically just this mystery. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading my one shot! If you liked it, or have something to comment, question, or suggest, please review! Another oneshot is being created right now which has to do with how Katie and Soren fell in love. I have no idea when it will be posted, but it's being created. **


End file.
